Christmas Eve
by MLaw
Summary: The gang at UNCLE are snowed in at headquarters on Christmas Eve and they each try to celebrate the holiday in their own way. WINK.


"_Christmas is coming the good is getting fat, please to put a penny in the old man's hat. If you haven't got a penny then a ha'penny will do. If you haven't got a ha'penny then God bless you, then God bless you, God bless you..."_

Mark Slate sang out, playing his guitar as he was seated on a stool in the Canteen, entertaining the troops with a singalong; it being Christmas Eve, as it were.

They were all stuck there for the duration since a huge blizzard had hit, bringing the city to a stand still. No one could get out or into Del Floria's or anywhere else for that matter.

The cooking staff set up a buffet, seeing to it everyone had a nice Christmas dinner, along with plenty of desserts like pecan and pumpkin pies, and apple pie a la mode (Kuryakin's favorite), plenty of pastries, petit fours and cookies piled on the tables after dinner.

Alchohol was in good supply, for medicinal purposes, mind you.

Illya Kuryakin had disappeared with his food down to the labs, deciding to catch up on some microelectronics research and was oblivious to the Christmas festivities.

Yet a busty blonde from Translation named Inga was on her way down to try and convince the Russian it was time for a little celebration.

He'd declared recently "_**I do not believe in Santa Claus.**_" but Inga was determined to pursuade him otherwise by offering him a hot little gift from Santa that he could slowly unwrap.

Armed with a bottle of vodka and a pair of glasses; she undid the top button of her yellow blouse and smoothed out her dark pencil skirt before seductively slipping through the door. She'd been wanting to get Kuryakin alone and now was her chance.

"Hello Illya, I'm here to keep you company." She pouted her cherry red lips at him.

He looked up, and as soon as he saw her, Illya swallowed hard. He was about to decline, but then his eyes focused on her cleavage. She waved the bottle of vodka in front of her, making her bosoms jiggle just a little.

That was it, he was done for… Illya shrugged to himself figuring what the heck and pulled her towards him, kissing her and burying his face amidst those lovely breasts.

_"Oh Illya," _she moaned.

Music was being softly piped through the corridors via the public address system entertaining everyone who wasn't partying in the Canteen.

"_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"_

"_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry? Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour…"_

There was dancing in the gymnasium complete with a spinning glitterbal suspended from the ceiling and a showing of the movie "White Christmas in the Section II conference room. Considering the circumstances had ruined almost everyone's holiday plans, the mood was good.

Napoleon Solo was alone in Alexander Waverly's Conference room, sitting in for the Old Man who was already home. The head of Section I, for once, was enjoying the holiday with his family and grandchildren, unlike his personnel, who were stuck at UNCLE New York.

Solo had authorized the impromptu celebrations, figuring since the cat was away, the mice could play. It was nothing untoward really and the Old Man, not being a Scrooge, was known to let his people have a celebration now and then.

The doors to Waverly's inner sactum opened with a whoosh and in walked April Dancer, carrying a tray with two mugs of hot cocoa and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello darling, time to take a break," she sidled up to Napoleon, and after putting the tray on the table she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

"My aren't you feeling frisky?"

"Look up dear," she smiled knowingly. Dangling from her fingers above their heads was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Well in that case, we can't break with a holiday tradition." Solo took her in his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss in return.

"Whoa, let me up for air,"April finally gasped."To think we're stuck here until this awful storm is over," she added with a sigh.

"Hey there's always guest quarters you know," he whispered as he sat back down. Picking up the mug of cocoa, he took a long sip. "I have one reserved for me… privilege of being acting Number One you know."

She sat down beside him, sipping her coco as well. "Hmm, don't you think that's a little risky? People will talk. There's always someone watching."

"Guest quarters are monitored, but may I remind you that surveillance can be turned off. There is a such thing as privacy."

"As tempting as that sounds darling, I think I'll have to pass."

"Are you sure?" He smiled, nibbling on a cookie.

"Yes dear. I'll be sleeping on the sofa in my office. It's quite comfy."

"And where's Mark going to sleep?"

"He said he's got dibs on an empty bed up in Medical. What about Illya?"

"He's got the sofa in our office. I offered to get him guest quarters as he's temporarily acting CEA, but he decided to let some of the ladies from Communications have the room. It's going to be one big slumber party up there," Solo winked mischievously.

"And you're going to be up there all by your lonesome? A wolf amongst the sheep." April cocked her head. "You know I think I'll take you up on that offer after all lover."

"I figured as much," Napoleon grinned."

He quirked his head, listening to the music, the senior agent reached out, taking April's hands and spinning her into his arms as he began speaking the words, (knowing he couldn't sing very well) and she went along with it, singing along with him.

"The neighbors might think _- Baby, it's bad out there"_

"Say, what's in this drink? _- No cabs to be had out there"_

"I wish I knew how - _Your eyes are like starlight now"_

"To break this spell _- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."_

"I ought to say no, no, no _- Mind if I move in closer?_

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried _- What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

"I really can't stay _- Baby don't hold out"_

"_Ah, but it's cold outside." _They sang together, playfully laughing.

"Will you look at that?"Napoleon said, checking his wristwatch." It's past midnight. Christmas has arrived. Shall we go upstairs and unwrap our presents?"

"What presents?"

"_April…_"

"Oooooh, unwrapping _those _presents. Napoleon dear, you really you have a one track mind."

"Yes I do, don't I?" He danced her out the door and to the elevator; taking time out for another kiss for the ride upstairs.

They danced to the door of Solo's room, and as he opened it, he gave April a spin inside. He stepped in after her, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Dancer," he grinned, kissing her again.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Solo."

(Zip…)

"_Oh Napoleon…"_


End file.
